Operación: Recuperación
by Amaikurai
Summary: Prusia, España y Francia jugaban poker y apuestan algo muy importante, sobreviviran... Mal summary
1. Comienzo de la pesadilla

Es un pequeño comienzo pero, conforem suba mas capitulos seran largos. La historia no pareciera tener coherencia pero se que después la encontraran xD

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y mas perversiones de Francia-niichan D:(?)

Sin fines de lucro. Solo entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>-<em>Sacrebleu<em> – la voz de Francis podía escucharse a unas cuadras a la redonda, bajo su juego de cartas y observo a sus dos compañeros—He perdido otra vez.

En ese momento estaba en casa de España, jugando póker. Los presentes lo miraron.

—Ya van 2 castigos Francis— decía un awesome Prusiano. El español le compadeció.

—Lo siento, yo también perdí— se lamento el español.

—Kesesese~ Solo este awesome ore-sama no ha perdido— el ególatra, perdón, awesome prusiano solo se la paso burlándose unos instantes más.

Continuaron jugando por unas horas, hasta que la oscuridad de la noche anuncio el final de la pequeña fiesta entre el Bad Best Trio*. Cayeron exhaustos, los castigos que se habían impuesto fueron crueles.

El francés y el prusiano se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, las siguientes 2 semanas serian las más difíciles de sus vidas, habían apostado algo valioso, y se arrepentirían de ello…

El sol resplandecía asomándose por el poniente, un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana acariciando el rostro de un canadiense. Pese al clima frio, ese rayo de luz era cálido.

Matthew abrió sus ojos lentamente. Hoy sería un gran día, bueno para él, tenía una reunión con los demás países en la ONU. A causa de su timidez no había podido hacer amigos pero esta vez se disponía a conocer a más naciones. Hablaría en la junta y se haría notar.

—Ya llego el día— su voz era casi un susurro, lo que tal vez complicaría su idea. Se levanto y se vistió con un traje— Vamonos Kumichi

—No soy Kumichi, soy Kumajiro. Quien eres?

—Canadá— suspiro el chico.

Salió de su casa. Esta vez la junta seria en New York, eso quiere decir en casa de su hermano gemelo Alfred, por lo cual no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba.

Entro al edificio era muy alto, paso por enfrente del vigilante, pero este no se dio cuenta. Tomo el elevador y subió al último piso, camino por el pasillo y entro a la sala , aun estaba un poco vacía, pues había llegado temprano.

Saludo a todo presente o al que recién llegaba, pero solo pocos respondían. Un mexicano, un japonés y un islandés, fueron los únicos en notar su presencia. Bueno no fue un buen comienzo, pero al menos estaba feliz de haber progresado. Observo la entrada y por ella paso un hombre se cabellera dorada y ojos azules.

—Buenos días Francis— el chico bajo la mirada y se sonrojo un poco.

Pero este solo paso como si no lo hubiera visto, llego y se sentó, su expresión era seria, algo muy extraño en el.

—Tal vez no me escucho— pensó Canadá.

La junta era todo un caos, es decir normal. Alfred peleaba con un ingles, alegando que el hero debía hacer el trabajo fácil. Grecia estaba dormido mientras un japones trataba de despertarlo. El italiano menor sonreía como tonto, mientras a su lado el Alemán trataba de poner el orden, todos miraron al este hubo un silencio solo unos segundos y todos continuaron a sus respectivos temas. Lo mas extraño de todo es que Francia permanecía sentado con una expresión seria, lo cual daba un poco de miedo. El español jugaba con un tomate mientras, su pareja trataba de que le hiciera caso. Y el prusiano, no estaba gritando de lo Awesome que era. Lo cual algunos de los presentes en la junta se habian dado cuenta.

—Eee... yo creo que deberíamos— decía Canadá, pero la junta termino antes de que pudiera completar su enunciado y todos salieron huyendo de ahí, no soportarían estar en ese lugar un segundo mas.

Solo hubo tres reuniones en la semana y el Bad Best Trio seguia comportándose raro, las naciones lo habían notado pero no se atrevían a preguntar.

* * *

><p>Se que tal vez no tiene un final de capitulo .-. pero en el siguiente pondré "climax" o si así se podría decir. Soy nueva en esto de los fics. Algun review? se acepta de todo, criticas, tomates, a noru(?), alabaciones, quejas, sugerencias. También pueden enviarme un mensaje...<p> 


	2. Descubrimientos

Bueno agregare mas parejitas xD No se como acomodar la historia, son muchas ideas, pero espero entiendan el trama.

**Parejas:** Franada, RoPru y Spamano. Intentaria agregar otra pero seria mas adelante.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y mas perversiones de Francia-niichan D:(?)

Sin fines de lucro. Solo entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>La semana paso y el plan de Matthew no parecía haber funcionar, habían tomado un efecto contrario, pues Francis no le había hablado ni llamado, parecía ser un fantasma. Le extrañaba tenerlo a su lado, sentir su calor cerca de él, tener esas noches de pasión entre él y el Francés, que estuviera junto suyo.<p>

Este yacía sentado afuera de su pórtico la brisa invernal acariciaba su cabello, abrazando a su oso polar suspiro. Observo el cielo con una mirada distante, en sus ojos violetas se podía ver una tristeza.

—Ya se! Iré a hablar con él, vamos Kumajoru. — se levanto y se encamino a la casa de Francis.

Tuvo un recorrido un poco largo, pero aun una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, se disponía a tocar la puerta…

—No lo soporto — gritaba Francis desde el interior, el chico se asomo por la ventana. Veía a su pareja hablar con alguien, o se le pareció ver, pero un muro tapaba su vista— Se que era una promesa…. Pero la romperé no me importa!

*Flashback*

—Oh!~ _Mon cher_ Te amo— abrazo al tímido chico.

—Fr-Francis Y-Yo también pero…— el chico tartamudeaba por los nervios y sus mejillas adaptaron un color rojizo.

—Pero que _mon amour_?

—Es...Que…tu solo ves…A todos…de esa misma manera…— Canadá desvió su mirada.

—El único que estará en mi corazón serás tu— tomo el rostro de Matthew y lo beso dulcemente— Es una promesa… — y volvieron a sellar lo prometido con otro apasionante beso.

*Fin del flashback*

—No...— susurro.

Salió corriendo de ahí, su pecho dolía y por sus ojos brotaban gruesas lagrimas de dolor, el viento chocaba contra su rostro desviando esas lagrimas.

En casa de Austria.

Tocaron a la puerta, el austriaco detuvo su práctica de pienso y se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero no creíble era quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Oye… solo vine a preguntar. Ese bastardo de España ha estado actuando extraño últimamente, no se Prusia te ha dicho algo de el— Lovino rasco su cabeza nervioso.

—Temo que no, y ahora que lo has de mencionar Prusia también ha estado raro y no ha hablado conmigo esta última semana…

—Ese bastardo trama algo

—También ese idiota— Austria conocía muy bien a ese albino— Iré con Francis a preguntar.

—Creo no queda de otra, yo también iré.

Caminaban por la acera, no hablaban pero por sus mentes cruzaban miles de ideas para castigarles.

—Ten cuidado Idiota fíjate por donde caminas— el gruñón de los italianos se levanto a ver quien fue la persona con la que había chocado. En el piso estaba un chico de cabello rubio muy clarito y un cabellito que cae suelto en sus ojos aun se veía unas gotas.

—Lo siento! — Se levanto— No vi por donde caminaba y entonces… Ah! Son Austria e Italia del Sur— se seco las lágrimas.

— ¿Nos conocemos?— pregunto confundido Lovino.

—Creo ya recuerdo eres Canada, el hermano de Alfred, ¿No es asi?— Roderich le recordo de la vez que se le habia caido una bebida, por culpa de su pareja y el le habia prestado un pañuelo.

—Si soy el...— le alegro que le recordaran.

—Que haces corriendo asi? Bueno Austria no tenemos mucho tiempo...— Lovino dio unos pasos, pero observo que el canadiense derramaria una lagrima mas. — Eh que? Que te pasa?— el chico se dio cuenta y detuvo su sollozo.

—Nada bueno, ya no les detengo, un pla...— romano interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su enunciado.

—Nadie llora de la nada. puedes confiar...— una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de el italiano mayor se dibujo, para el Matthew no parecía ser un mal chico así que decidió ayudarle.

—Bueno... Francis se habia estado comportando extraño asi que vine a verle, platicaba con alguien el no es así conmigo pero creo ...pienso que me ha engañado.

— Así que también Francis...— Austria y Italia Romano pusieron expresiones pensativas.

—Como que el tambien?— el canadiense estaba confundido.

—Es que el Bastardo de España y Prusia— explico Lovino— también han estado actuando raro, pensamos que Francia sabría algo pero ya que el también esta así, eso solo quiere decir que ellos traman algo...

—Lo descubriremos pronto...— una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el rostro de el austrico.

—Y yo se como— dijo Romano.

* * *

><p>Bueno decidí dejarle hasta aquí, porque en el siguiente pondré mas revelaciones...Esto es complicado D:<p>

No se si pueda agregar, mas parejas, lo intentare...

Review? Se acepta de todo, sugerencias, criticas, mensajes, tubos de cañeria rusos, a Noru *-*

Gracias por leer los espero en el siguiente Capitulo :DD


	3. Problemas

Perdonen el retraso, bueno aqui un nuevo Capitulo gracias por sus Reviews :DD

kana-asuki, Claudette de Lincourt, Sakiko fubiki, CreepyGirl07, Naruko Ninja z. Muchas gracias me ayudan a continuar :)

****Parejas:** **Franada, AusPru y Spamano. Intentaria agregar otra pero seria mas adelante.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y mas perversiones de Francia-niichan D:(?)

Sin fines de lucro. Solo entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>Francis suplicaba y deseaba que la pesadilla acabara no lo aguantaba mas, era capaz de romper la promesa hecha aquella noche, recibiría el castigo, pero también recibirá el mejor premio de todos. Pensaba en la decisión caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su casa de paredes rosas.*<p>

—Ah! No lo soporto se que era un promesa pero la romperé no me importa— exclamo para sí mismo mientras abraza un muñeco que parecía similar a Canadá, un ruido desvío su atención, pero no pareció darle importancia.— _Mon amour_ Matthew es más importante que esta tonta apuesta. Hablare con los chicos.

Romano sabía muy bien cómo hacer hablar al español y lo haría, este estaba sentado en la mesa, su mirada era hacia el vacio jugaba con un tomate rodándolo en la mesa, el dolor de no tener cerca a Lovino le afectaba mucho. En su casa todo era silencio, mientras meditaba el romper la promesa o no.

Algo o alguien entro de golpe a su casa, pero España no hizo nada sabía perfectamente quien era el único que entraba así a su casa. Romano camino furioso hacia él.

—Bastardo! Dime que estas planeando.— tomo el tomate y lo lanzo a la pared.— Contesta Imbécil.

El hispano ni siquiera le miro la mirada siguió observando la pared blanca totalmente ido.

—Así que no me vas a responder ¿Verdad?— amenazo.

El mayor de los italianos le tomo del cuello lo se acerco, y le planto un rápido pero duradero beso, se alejo. Este se rendio y reacciono.

—Lovi~ Lovi~— cayó bajo su encanto— Esa apuesta ya me tenia molido.

—¿Apuesta? Que apuesta.

—La de no ignorar completamente a nuestras parejas, si no comeríamos una semana la comida de Inglaterra. Puaj!

Romano quedo atónito, también sus acompañantes los cuales habían entrado en la casa a escuchar sobre que planeaban, ahora todo tenía sentido que Antonio, Gilbert y Francis les ignoraran. Solo quedaron en silencio.

—Lovi~

—Tengo que irme— salió de la habitación tranquilamente.

—Lovi?—apenas iba a formular una pregunta pero este ya se había ido, corrió tras él pero solo encontró a un austriaco con mirada fría y un chico el cual no parecía haber visto con unos ojos violetas llenos de frialdad.

—Si nos disculpa— dijeron en tono neutro al unisonó.

Salieron por la puerta principal y se fueron no dijeron ni hicieron nada. El timbre del teléfono le despertó de su estado, corrió a él era Francis que le llamaba para hablar de algo. Pero solo le pidió que trajera a Prusia.

—Que tú qué?— grito el albino.— Mi señorito me matara!

—No a _Mon amour_, dime que él no escucho.

El español solo asintió.

* * *

><p>*Yo quiero que la casa de Francia sea de paredes rosas xD<p>

Bueno que pasara ahora D: ¿Que hara el Bad Best Trio? ¿Les perdonaran sus parejas? ¿En verdad ellos son los responsables? Veanos en el siguiente capitulo en el mismo fic a la misma escritora(?)

Ok no .-. Algun Review? Comentario, Queja, sugerencia, pareja para poner, tuberias de rusia, a Noru *-* Se acepta lo que sea xD

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Caos

Bueno aqui un nuevo capi en serio que este trio son unos tontos xD

Pero aun asi me les ama~ Perdon por el retraso pero no tenia inspiracion. Aunasi una nueva idea llego a mi esperenla pronto~ :D

****Parejas:** **Franada, AusPru y Spamano. Intentaria agregar otra pero seria mas adelante.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y mas perversiones de Francia-niichan D:(?)

Sin fines de lucro. Solo entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>Canadá estaba devastado, su <em>amour <em>le había ignorado, dolía el saber que eres invisible para la persona que es especial para ti y solo había hecho eso ¿Por la comida de Inglaterra? Si era mala, pero era una estupidez estaba furioso, antes era un chico inocente ahora su enojo se escondía tras unos ojos fríos. Lovino le había explicado bien el plan y se alegraba de poder hacerlo, la venganza contra el francés se volvería realidad.

En plan era fácil y solo contaba de una cosa ignorar a sus parejas, Lovino y Austria lo sabían hacer perfectamente nunca habían prestado mucha atención a lo que sus parejas hacían, pero ahora sería diferente harían como si no existieran. Matthew estaba nervioso el siempre había sido el chico invisible e ignorar a otros no era su especialidad, pero lo intentaría, el enojo podría hacer cualquier cosa. Es normal que ellos estuvieran molestos los habían cambiado por solo la comida de Inglaterra! Decepcionante para un aristócrata que era muy refinado, para un gruñón italiano que comía tomates españoles, hasta para un tímido canadiense. Estuvieron preocupados por una estupidez…

Alfred dio comienzo a la reunión discutiendo con el ingles, pero esta vez no estaban gritándose más bien no podían, si no que les detenía una gran aura de tensión en la sala

—Rusia está molesto?— pregunto nervioso el americano.

—Yo no, estoy aquí a tu lado ¿Da?— era verdad el soviético estaba más feliz que nunca, quien era el que deba una sensación de mal eran esos tres.

Todos miraron sus auras de enojo alrededor de ellos, por primera vez notaron a alguien nuevo, aunque siempre había estado ahí solo que no lo notaban. La reunión transcurrió difícilmente, y hablaron sobre temas mundiales, algo muy raro, nadie discutía solo dialogaban, el estado de la habitación era demasiado escalofriante para hacer alguna objeción. Solo había una persona que aunque sus susurros casi no se escuchaban molestaba el estado de la sala.

—Mon amour…pss…— Francis lanzaba papeles en bolita tratando de captar su atención. Al alrededor del canadiense se forma ya un mar de papel.

—Francis deja de lanzar papeles— decía el español— Mejor hay que lanzárselos a Lovi~ el no me hace caso.

EL plan sugerido por un Italiano iba a la perfección sus parejas no aguantaban el que les ignorasen y la reunión termino, todos se disponían a irse nadie soportaría estar ahí un segundo más.

—Déjame en paz!— grito alguien de desconocida voz, nada menos que Matthew Williams— Me ignoraste toda una semana, por una estúpida apuesta cual el castigo era comer esa basura de comida de Inglaterra. Estaba preocupado por ti pero ya no…— y salió corriendo.

—Ah…—suspiro Lovino— supongo que era difícil para el ignorar a un latoso Francés... —Austria y el salieron rápidamente de la habitación sin mirar ni siquiera de reojo a sus parejas.

Al salir el chico, algunos se fueron rápidamente del lugar, pero otros como cierto estadounidense e inglés se quedaron a "charlar" sobre esa apuestita que habían escuchado.

—Con que mi comida la usan de castigo- Inglaterra por supuesto también se había puesto furioso.

—Iggy tu comida si es un asco, buena apuesta chicos. Yo no hubiera perdido porque soy un _hero _pero mucho menos si es comida de él— rio con un aire de superioridad.

—Ya veo, así que me hubieras ignorado, está bien…—y salió de la sala algo deprimido.

—Eh? Era solo una bromita…Igg? Iggy a dónde vas? A McDonald's? Escúchame…— y corrió tras él.

Silencio domino la habitación querían pedirles ayuda, pero parecía que tenían sus propios problemas.

—Yo les ayudare— una voz conocida— Pero menos a Prusia— susurro en voz baja pero el mencionado pudo escucharle.

—Hungría— dijeron los tres al unisonó.

* * *

><p>D: Mi canda estaba en serio muy molesto, quien no que la persona mas especial en tu vida te ignore que doloroso u_u<p>

tienen todo el derecho de estar molestos...

¡Gracias por leer! Los espero en el próximo Capitulo~


	5. Princesa y caballero

Uff~ un capitulo largo, pero creo vale la pena. Gracias a: **Natalie Onodera, CreepyGirl07 y GoreHetare** por sus reviews *-*

******Parejas:****** En este capitulo USUK. Principales: Franada, Spamano, Auspru

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y mas perversiones de Francia-niichan D:(?)

Sin fines de lucro. Solo entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>La chica castaña se dirigió a todos los presentes.<p>

—Harán lo que les diga, solo así les ayudare.

Todos asintieron, dudosos, pero así era la única esperanza que les quedaba en esos momentos era la ayuda de Hungría, aunque todos sabían que solo quería utilizarlos para conseguir material para su colección, mas no les importa solo querían resolver todo ese problema creado por una estupidez.

La sala de reuniones de la ONU termino transformándose en una especie de salón de clases, todos estaban sentados en los asientos del frente primero España jugando con un tomate distraído, en el segundo lugar Francia llorando y mordiendo un pañuelo rosa gay, en el siguiente lugar Prusia parecía poner atención pero en su mente solo estaba llena de cosas que ese awesome haría con Austria al resolver todo esto, la falta de este ultimo afectaba mucho al albino y en el asiento del final estaba un estadounidense que había terminado teniendo problemas con Inglaterra, había ido allí para escuchar un consejo de la chica.

—Bien!— una emoción corría por sus venas— Prusia para ti que es amor?— golpeo la mesa con sus manos captando la atención de todos.

El awesome ore-sama despertó de sus fantasías, algo confundido, Hungría le repitió la pregunta, aunque pareciera estar atento era el más distraído de todos.

—Es algo awesome como yo y…— se disponía a continuar con su ególatra respuesta pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza con una sartén, los que presenciaron aquella escena dudaron completamente de que estaban seguros de hacer lo que ella les dijera, solo temían por que les preguntara algo.

—Alguien más tiene una respuesta estúpida como esa?— solo hubo silencio, nadie se atrevía a hacer cualquier sonido.—Bien continuemos…

Una clase llena de discursos largos sobre que era el amor, varios golpes a Prusia y amenazas hechas a Francia por perversiones cubrieron unas horas, al final no hubo ningún resultado, la castaña suspiro.

—Supongo que será más fácil trabajar uno por uno.— movió su mirada escogiendo al primero en caer victima digo en recibir ayuda de ella— América*, tu primero!

Los demás suspiraron aliviados, cuando se trataba de ellos en verdad era muy estricta. El mencionado se levanto algo débil y tambaleándose fue hasta donde la chica.

—Bien, vamos a intentar hacer esto— se acerco al chico y le susurro al oído lo que parecía ser un plan, de escucharlo el muchacho parecía aterrado, haciendo que los demás también lo sintieran, era un plan infalible para la castaña.

Inglaterra suspiraba tal vez su reacción había sido exagerada, conociendo a Estados unidos esa reacción era normal en el, vamos su comida no era tan buena, pero dolía saber que la usaban como castigo, tomo aire y volvió a la lectura, su habitación estaba sola reinaba un completo silencio, lo que era perfecto para leer un libro sin que un energético chico este comiendo hamburguesas a tu alrededor o gritando sobre reality shows, tomo un sorbo de su taza de té sin descontinuar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Majestad ¿ocurre algo?— la preocupada voz una hada, lo desvió del libro.

—No nada, Pink Fairy— suspiro.

—No dude en contarlo a nosotras sus fieles servidoras— decía al momento que varias hadas parecían salir de sus escondites.

—No se preocupen por este viejo amo— esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y tomo su taza de té.

Un ruido de la ventana del balcón lo sobresalto, era casi imposible que alguien subiera era como el segundo piso. Se levanto y dirigió al balcón tomo un cetro que estaba cerca y abrió las puertas dejando entrar solo una brisa, lo que hizo que se preocupara mas pero tal vez solo había sido un ave que choco. Estaba a punto de cerrar, pero algo le detuvo un movimiento dentro de los arbustos y una susurros de voces despertaron temor en el.

—Quien está ahí!— grito asustado, esperando a una ardilla o un pequeño animal. Solo se escucho uno pequeñas quejas.

De las plantas salió un chico con anteojos unos profundos ojos azules.

—¡¿A-Alfred?— se sorprendió pero luego una risa incontrolable se apodero de él.

Sin duda era Alfred F. Jones quien era, de lo que se burlaba el inglés era que estaba vestido con un ropaje de caballero, llevaba una armadura y una espada. Sin duda eso era muy ridículo.

—¿Eh?¿ Iggy?— carraspeo— V-Vengo por m-m-mi princesa y no me iré hasta que…

Pero el otro no lo escuchaba suficiente con mostrarse así para reírse de esa manera.

—Que estás haciendo, tonto?— tratando de detener su burla.

—¡Of course— su confianza volvía— vengo por ti mi princesa!

El otro entro a su casa de nuevo, el chico estaba decepcionado su plan no había funcionado, esta vez Hungría pagaría por ponerlo en tal ridículo e iría a cambiarse inmediatamente pero, una puerta abriéndose le detuvo y se giro a ver, era Inglaterra que había bajado para poder comprender toda la situación.

—Iggy? Perdón, no debí burlarme de ti así, es que no lo puedo evitar, es mi tonta personalidad, pero tú sabes que te amo… está bien si no quieres hablarme más….

—De que estás hablando, tonto? Claro me moleste pero creo fue una exageración mía.—interrumpió el mayor, acepto sonrojándose un poco.

El otro estaba sorprendido.

—Vamos que esperas, quítate eso— una pequeña risa escapo de nuevo del rubio ojiverde.

—En realidad esto no es cómodo, no creo como esto estuvo de moda.— y entro en la casa de su pareja.

Hungría detrás de los arbustos aun seguía ahí saco su cámara sabiendo lo que acontecería después obtuvo un gran material. La princesa y su caballero.

* * *

><p>*Creo los países llaman a Estados Unidos, América, pero no estoy muy de acuerdo yo lo llamo normal. Esta es una excepción e_e<p>

Quise resolver de una vez lo de USUK para enfocarme en mis parejas principales pero tenia que agregarlos me encanta esta pareja *-* Bueno Hungría consiguió lo que quería pero, mas secretos se descubriran :K

Espero no quedarme sin inspiración o-o Ya comence mi nuevo proyecto esperenlo pronto!

¡Gracias por leer!~


	6. Flamenco

Bien aqui un nuevo capitulo~ Ya casi llega a su fin u.u

**Parejas:** En este capitulo Spamano.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y mas perversiones de Francia-niichan D:(?)

Sin fines de lucro. Solo entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>La castaña había cumplido con una parte del trato.<p>

—Bien uno menos— guardo las fotos en su bolso y salió del territorio ingles.

La sala (que ahora era un pequeño salón de clases) estaba en silencio, no habían pasado un buen momento con la ausencia de la chica solo suspiraban de vez en cuando, todos concentrados en sus propios mundos imaginando infinidades de fantasías con sus parejas. Pero de quien fue la estúpida idea de la apuesta, esa pregunta invadió sus mentes, aceptaban que a veces hacían estupideces pero esa sobresalía de todas, hasta ahora no se habían detenido a pensar quien fue el que dio la grandiosa idea.

—Esperen! No recuerdo mucho esa noche quien dio esa idea— pregunto un calmado español.

—A este awesome, solo se le ocurren awesomes ideas.

Mantuvieron las miradas fijas en el francés, este se negó. Ahora eso era lo que había captado su atención, claro estaban un poco tomados esa noche tal vez sería normal que no lo recordaran, pero así también hubieran olvidado esa apuesta.

Una chica con una sartén en mano, quien había escuchado una plática del grupo entro rápidamente.

—Eso no importa ahora, lo pasado es pasado. Bien quien será el siguiente?

Ante la repentina aparición, optaron por que resolvieran esto lo antes posible después discutirán sobre el creador del problema.

—Veamos, continuaremos contigo, España.

El mencionado comenzó a temblar un poco, después se despreocupo su Lovino era más importante que el temor a la agresividad de Hungría, además solo era así cuando estaba presente el Prusiano.

Como hacer que un terco y enojado italiano te escuche para dar explicación, en verdad eso era muy difícil, pero su optimismo estaba elevado y listo para intentarlo, no se rendiría tan fácil. Tenía que hacerle entender lo importante que era para él, con la inseguridad de este tenía que hacérselo notar a cada instante. Era complicado y muchas veces no sabía lo que pensaba este, era toda una caja llena de sorpresas.

Después de que Hungría le haya explicado el plan un par de veces, el hispano se convenció, estaba totalmente seguro de que eso resolvería su problema con aquel gruñón italiano.

—Bien sabes cuál es el plan ¿no?

Este solo asintió. Era casi imposible que fallara. Salió de su escondite y dio unos pasos, se detuvo justo en la casa del Romano tomo su guitarra, por la calle se escuchaba la música un ligero flamenco, la música era muy romántica todo parecía perfecto. Estaba dispuesto a reconquistar al italiano, pero no estaba en sus planes que el chico no estuviera en casa.

—Idiota, ¿Qué estás haciendo?— hablo por espaldas del español.

—Lovi—detuvo el sonido de la guitarra en sus manos— yo solo quería reconciliarme, decirte lo importante que eres para mí. El otro se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos y suspiro.

—Si sabes que mi casa es la de al lado ¿no?— lo había olvidado completamente, esa chica le había dicho que esa era la casa, como pudo ser tan torpe para no saberlo.

De si boca solo salían palabras incompletas tartamudeos que no entendía para nada el italiano, trataba de encontrar una explicación.

—Sabes si vas a actuar como idiota, es mejor que te vayas con tus amigos a hacer estupideces…—se dispuso a salir del lugar lo antes posible, solo quería olvidarle, pero fue detenido.

—Lovino—esta vez su expresión era de seriedad, no pensaba dejar las cosas así.— Perdóname, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, cada minuto sin ti es una tortura, quiero hacer algo para componer mis errores…

El mayor de los hermanos sonrió con malicia.

—Tal vez hay algo que haga que te perdone….

Lo jalo hacia el interior de la casa, el había también estado sufriendo por la falta que le hacia el hispano, sabia lo mucho que este le amaba, no dudo en sus palabras. Claro Hungría seguía por ahí con su cámara y comenzó a tomar todas las fotos que podía para su colección, era una suerte que ellos aceptaran que ella les ayudara.

Claramente sabía que en donde el español tocaba la guitarra no era casa de Romano, ella tenía toda la información de todos los países, sabia hasta sus secretos más profundos, esa era en la hora en que Romano sale a comprar para la cena así que no iba a tardar en llegar y ver al español, por supuesto tendría curiosidad en lo que hacía e iría hacia él. Su plan fue a la perfección, de nuevo.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capitulo AusPru~ Me encanta esta pareja :D<p>

Bueno deje a Franada al final porque tengo varias cosillas que pondré...

Ah! por cierto tal vez edite los capitulos anteriores y cambiare mi forma de redactar son muy poca detallista .-. estube leyendo fics y creo que como lo redacto esta mal xD Lo se no soy muy buena es de mis primeros trabajos diganme si mejoro o no. Dejen su Review *-*

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Una Awesome Disculpa

Yeii. Revivi! Pase por una falta de inspiracion. Wow! el capitulo mas largo o.o Bueno gracias los que estubieron leyendo mi fic ;D

**Parejas: **En este capitulo PrusiaxAustria.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y mas perversiones de Francia-niichan D:(?)Sin fines de lucro. Solo entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>Hungría suspiro, el ayudar a reconciliar parejas, no era un trabajo fácil, pero tenía su recompensa, además de reponer el error que hizo anteriormente.<p>

Entro en el salón, hay solo se encontraba Prusia y Francia, que seguían con el problema con su pareja.

Pero repentinamente el albino se levanto de su lugar estruendosamente, lo que causo la atención de los otros dos presentes.

—No sé que estoy haciendo aquí, si yo el awesome Prusia puedo resolver esto por mi mismo— y salió de la sala, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Los otros se quedaron atónitos con la rapidez en que paso la situación.

—Prusia tratara de solucionar esto el mismo?— se pregunto la chica— Me gustaría ver como fracasa y viene a mí para ayudarle— sonrió maliciosamente y corrió tras el alemán.

Roderich estaba en la sala tocando una dulce melodía en el piano, concentrado sus dedos tocaban con delicadeza las teclas, produciendo sonidos suaves. Una nota desafinada estruendo por la casa, molesto se levanto y se dirigió al causante del error, abrió la puerta principal y suspiro.

No deseaba verlo le cerraría la puerta en la cara, pero al ser un aristócrata no sería digno de él.

—¿Qué se le ofrece señor, Beilschmidt?— respondió con una voz monótona.

—Tú sabes bien a que vengo ¿no?

—No creo que sea un buen momento…— pero fue interrumpido por la antigua nación.

—,¿ No Me extrañas?— fue directo.

Austria se quedo sorprendido, sinceramente no sabía que responder, tantas tonterías que su amado hacia, y esta no era una excepción. Pero de una manera u otra lograba hacerle que le perdonara, su orgullo parecía estar desapareciendo, tomo el control esta vez haría pagar al Prusiano las consecuencias de sus actos.

—No—contesto su expresión era fría.

—Señorito mentir no es de un aristócrata.— Gilbert tenía razón, pero no se opuso a su decisión.

—Si me disculpa señor Beilschmidt, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, y no hay mucho tiempo.—Cerro la puerta sin esperar la respuesta del otro.

Se quedo ahí parado sorprendido, no creía que su señorito le había rechazado su disculpa, era acaso tan grave lo que hizo. Tuvo miedo, por primera vez, miedo de perder a su amor para siempre, pero no se rendiría haría que el Austriaco le perdonara.

—Jajajaja… Sabía que tus ideas no funcionarían— se burlo Hungría. Aunque algo le dijo que ella estaba equivocada—Esperare a que me pidas ayuda mientras tanto veré como solucionar el problema de Francis.

—¡Espera! Te demostrare que este awesome ore-sama puede resolver lo que sea, tal vez mi señorito estaba de mal humor volveré mañana.

Un rayo de amanecer se colaba por la venta del austriaco, se levanto y vistió. Ese día vendría de visita una persona importante para su jefe. Suspiro. El solo quería relajarse preparando un postre y componer una nueva melodía. El recordar el acontecimiento ocurrido el día anterior tampoco le hacía bien, suficiente había tenido con todas las cosas que ese tonto había hecho desde que se habían vuelto novios. Pero la mañana estaría dedicada a preparar ese delicioso pastel.

—¡Estoy listo!— anuncio Prusia mirándose en un espejo.

—B-Bruder ¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunto sonrojado y sorprendido de la vestimenta de su hermano.

—Ah! West! ¿Cómo me veo?— dio un giro sobre sí mismo, haciendo que la bata que llevaba se elevara enseñando un poco de mas.

Su hermano menor no respondió estaba atónito con el comportamiento de su hermano que esto estaba sobrepasando los limites.

—Tu awesome hermano mayor tuvo algunos problemitas, pero ahora los resolverá.

—Sera mejor que me vaya. Es mejor que no pregunte qué problema es…— suspiro y salió de la habitación.

Ahora estaba en camino a la casa de su novio, ignoraba todas aquellas miradas de las personas que le veían, alimentando más su alter ego. Por suerte era temprano de mañana por lo cual no había mucha gente en la calle a esas horas.

Llego a la casa, elegante e impecable como la recordaba siempre. El austriaco distraído y concentrado en su trabajo en la cocina dando unos toques a su postre, no noto que el prusiano había entrado a la casa.

—Bien fase dos en proceso.— soltó una sonrisa maléfica, el albino y avanzo lento, tratando de evitar hacer algún ruido que le hiciera descubrirse.

Sus guantes se vieron sucios de la mezcla, limpio un poco su lugar de trabajo y sonrió complacido había terminado, tenía tiempo de sobra para la visita de la tarde. Se quito sus guantes, para poderlos lavar, y observo por la ventana el cielo azul era perfecto ni una nube de tormenta cerca sin duda era un hermoso día.

—¿Que estará haciendo ese, tonto?

Se reprocho había pasado casi todo el tiempo pensando en él y no debía ser así, abrió la puerta de su recamara pero una música en el interior le sorprendió. ¿Algún ladrón? Fue lo primero que pensó, pero alguien que robara no tocaría esa música.

Pronto poso su mirada en su cama, no creía lo que estaba viendo, el Prusiano se levanto y se encamino a el abrazándolo.

—Espero disculpe mi atrevimiento, hice una tontería, usted me conoce bien. Pero apuesto que no resistirá perdonar a este awesome ore-sama— hablaba con una voz suave y seria, algo muy raro en Gilbert—Me perdonaría, señorito.

El otro estaba atónito, sin habla.

— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con ese inútil?— dudo acerca de ese hombre.

—Soy yo el awesome Gilbert.— se separo unos pasos, ¿A caso el dudo de lo que dijo?

— ¡¿Gilbert? ¿Qué haces vestido así? Ese no es el asunto ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

—Vengo a disculparme, por todas las tonterías que hago y hare. —Roderich suspiro.

— ¿Cometerás mas de estas locuras?

—Nunca se sabe.

—No era de sorprenderse—fue callado con un beso.— ¡Que atrevimiento!— dijo una vez separado para tomar aire.

—Usted debería conocerme— y volvió a hundirse en los labios del austriaco.

Por la ventana asomaba una chica que tomaba fotos. Decepcionada esperaba que el hermano menor de Alemania viniera arrastrándose a ella pero no al parecer su plan funciono.

—Supongo que solo falta uno— suspiro—Nadie sabrá de eso— sonrió saliendo del lugar.

* * *

><p>¿Review? ¿Como es mi redaccion? Bien mal, pesima xD Ok no .-.<p>

Si tenia que poner que Prusia es un fucking awesome! xD

Creo todos se quedaron pensaron que hizo Hungría pronto lo sabran... ¡Ah! No si en el siguiente capitulo pongo algo de lo que hizo Hungría y lo que siente mi Matthew o poner de una vez como lo resuelve Francia xD

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Sinceridad¿Francesa?

Penultimo Capitulo~ TwT

**Parejas: **En este capitulo FRANADA.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y mas perversiones de Francia-niichan D:(?)Sin fines de lucro. Solo entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>El francés estaba más que pálido aprecia fantasma, no haber hecho "algo" con su canadiense comenzaba a afectarle. Parecía que moriría en ese momento, su salvación una muchacha castaña apareció.<p>

—Bien eres el ultimo resolvamos esto— sonrió la húngara.

Este solo asintió y la siguió saliendo del lugar.

Suspiro y fijo su mirada al cielo azul, abrazando a su oso polar. En sus ojos violeta solo se veía una tristeza profunda, tenía unas ojeras a causa de la falta de sueño esos últimos días, no había podido conciliar el sueño por culpa de un francés. Lo amaba, pero no creía lo que hizo, él fue el único que lo reconocía, le hizo sentir experiencias y sentimientos que nunca antes había presenciado. Pero ahora solo el dolor y tristeza era lo presente.

—Kumajosu ¿Estuvo bien que le gritara enfrente de todos?

—¿Quién eres?— hablo el animalito en sus brazos.

—Canadá— y volvió a lanzar un suspiro.

Ahí estaba en el pórtico sentado tan lindo y tierno, a Francis se le hacia la boca agua, en cualquier momento saltaría hacia él.

—Cálmate! Haremos esto paso a paso…— se acerco a su oído y parecía susurrar algo.

Pronto todo se detuvo, Hungría se quedo sin habla al igual que el francés solo observaban hacia el chico. No lo creía eso no estaba pasando. Tan pronto solo habían pasado unos días, acaso el canadiense no le amaba? Dudas invadieron su mente, y un sentimiento de enojo le invadió.

—Matthew Williams— saludo el hombre desconocido.

—Ah! Andrew Hamilton ¿Cómo esta todo?

Francis observaba como el hombre y el hablaban con mucha confianza, era alto y guapo, ¿Acaso logro ganar el corazón de su _amour_? No eso no podría ser posible, no lo permitirá. Salió de su escondite, la castaña trato de detenerle pero le fue imposible.

— ¡Hey! Tu qué crees que haces aquí!— se abalanzo sobre el hombre castaño.

—Francis...—trato de detenerle el canadiense.

—No sé porque me haces esto— el mencionado saco un pañuelo rosa y lo mordió.

—De que hablas, Francis— Matthew estaba tan confundido como el hombre que lo visito.

—No puedo que ya hayas olvidado lo nuestro y salieras con otro.

Canadá comprendió todo, suspiro, pero antes de que pudiera explicarle el francés se adelanto.

—Mira solo te lo diré una vez Matty— se dirigió al hombre que ahora se levantaba y sacudía a causa del frances—es mi novio y no permitiré que me lo robes. Aléjate de él mas te vale. Es lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida desde que llego y no lo cambiaría por nadie.— amenazo.

—Francis...— lo abrazo, el que presenciaba la escena de aquellos no entendía nada.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— el hombre que respondía a Andrew estaba más que confuso.

—Ah! Andrew él es mi novio Francis— el otro sonrió dando una mirada asesina al "amigo" de su pequeño Matty. —Francis él es Andrew Hamilton jefe de la policía montada, venía a darme noticia de que pasa recientemente en el país….

—Así que no me engañabas amor?

—Claro que no yo jamás haría eso! Te amo— dijo tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba— Y por la apuesta dejémosla en el pasado, con eso que dijiste me hace más feliz que cualquier persona en el mundo— esbozo una tierna sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

La castaña sonrió complacida, esto es todo nadie recordara esto…

_Día de la estúpida apuesta:_

_Jugaban cartas Prusia ganaba en casi todas las jugadas, tal vez no era awesome y solo hacia trampa…Tocaron a la puerta._

—_No tardare...— el español dejo su juego boca abajo y salió de la sala de estar y abrió la puerta— Hungría._

— _¡Hungría!— grito asustado Prusia, que dejo de ver el juego de su ausente amigo— No lo hice nada al señorito el me dijo que lo podía hacer._

— _¿Qué de que hablas?— estaba confundida. El otro solo hizo que no dijo nada— Bueno chicos vengo a pedirles un favorcito…_

— _¿Cuál es?— preguntaron al unisonó._

* * *

><p>¿Review?<p>

Si se arreglo el problema sin ningun momento para adultos xD Raro en Francis, no pude evitar ponerlo celoso *-*

Bueno es el penúltimo capitulo en el siguiente se pondrá lo que hizo Hungría :)

¡Ah! Y espero leerlos en mi nuevo proyecto Hechizos, Magia y Celos~ *-*

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Final Fujoshi

Yuju! Termine~ Me alegra no dejarlos con la duda x'D Esque no encuentro inspiracion u_u Pero cuando estoy sin internet puedo escribir :)

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y mas perversiones de Francia-niichan D:(?)Sin fines de lucro. Solo entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>—<em>Solo necesito su ayuda para un experimento.— trataba de que aceptaran con una sonrisa inocente.<em>

_Funciono. Se miraron asustados entre sí ¿Qué rayos acababan de aceptar? Ella solo menciono que sería un pequeño favor pero tal vez no es lo que imaginaban. _

_La chica saco un reloj de su bolsillo mientras les mostraba su sonrisa más malévola mientras pronunciaba una extraña palabra, no la habían escuchado antes ¿Cuál fue la palabra que menciono? _

— _¿Hipno qué?— titubeo España._

—_Hipnosis— respondió ella._

— _¿Qué es eso?— el francés se alejo un paso por temor a que fuera una de sus cosas para su colección._

—_Tratare de controlarlos balanceando el reloj para entrar en sus mentes, pero para esto se ocupa mentes de fáciles de influenciar._

_¿Acaso fue un insulto o un cumplido para ellos? Pero ya no importaba ya estaban enrollados en ese asunto._

_Los tres se acomodaron en el sillón frente a ella, comenzó a mover el reloj de un lado a otro mientras lo observaban._

—_Ahora tienen sueño mucho sueño…_

_Comenzaba a funcionar los chicos cerraban lentamente los ojos tratando de mantenerse despiertos, si lo lograba hipnotizarlos podría tener a todos a su control y así aumentar la producción de su colección. _

—_¿Alo? ¿Belgie? Lo logre…creo—movió el celular a la otra oreja para percibir mejor la voz de su mejor amiga quien le metió la idea de la hipnosis— ¿Qué no hare eso? Quiero tener mas yaoi no separarlos…si tú dices...Después te doy los detalles. Adiós— corto la llamada._

—_Bien chicos despierten— esta vez volvieron a si mismos._

—_¿Qué paso?—Prusia rasco su nuca tratando de comprender la situación._

—_Nada. Lo haremos de nuevo._

—_¿Hacer qué? Solo recuerdo que teníamos sueño. Fusososo— rio el español a ver la baba en la cara de Francia._

_En efecto la hipnosis aplicada por Hungría, solo hazo que recordaran la orden dada por ella y olvidaron el resto, eso sería tan fácil._

—_Miren al reloj—lo hicieron confundidos— Estaban jugando y bebiendo, apostaron el ignorar a sus parejas por emm…—solo estaba haciendo al pie de la letra el plan de Emma.— 1 mes su no comerán la horrible comida de…Inglaterra si así es.— se quedaron con la vista ida unos minutos tiempo qu8e la castaña aprovecho para escapar._

—_Espero que tu plan funcione Belgie—suspiro._

Los días pasaron y nada de acción entre esas tres parejas. Lo que ocasiono una junta del club yaoi.

—_Belgie esto está mal. En estas tres parejas ni siquiera se miran.— Elizabeta estaba más que preocupada._

—_Lo sé lo tengo todo planeado. —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa—Eso quiere decir que los ukes lo han descubierto y han decidido ignorarlos, ahora es tu aparición los ayudaras, lo cual dará el resultado de poder tener más material._

_La castaña se quedo atónita. Todo el tiempo Bélgica lo tenía todo planeado, cuando se trataba de amor entre chicos nadie detenía a esas dos chicas. Sabían todo hasta el lunar en forma de estrella de Iggy en la parte inferior de su espalda, o la colección de peluches en forma de tomates en el armario de Lovino los cuales todos tenían la foto de España pegada._

—_Toma aquí hay unos datos que te ayudaran y capta lo que puedas— entrego un cuaderno a su amiga y una cámara. Con eso finalizo la junta._

_Todo salía según plan sin un error. Sabía que Inglaterra aceptaría de nuevo a Alfred si este se vestía de la edad media. Lo impredecible que era Romano complicaba las cosas pero sabía que ya después se resolvería, primero tenía que llamar su atención así que hizo que el deprimido español tocara música en la casa que no era. Las extraordinarias ideas de la chica rubia eran excepcionales. Según el cuaderno seguía Francia, pero abajo había un texto que no había leído:_

_Prusia despertara de su depresión, tú conoces como es y tratara de resolver el problema por sí mismo, no te preocupes tu solo síguelo y obtendrás el material necesario._

_Cada palabra escrita en ese cuaderno era verdad tanto que daba un poco de miedo, más algunas excepciones, pero eran pocas. Fue el plan perfecto de todos, tocaba a Francia, pero algo no esperado ocurrió un hombre apareció despertando celos en el Francés, aunque si resolvió el malentendido._

* * *

><p>—Al final no supimos quien fue el que creó la estúpida apuesta—suspiro España en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos.<p>

—Es una lástima golpearía a quien la hizo. — amenazo el albino

—Pero ya se resolvió ¿non? Hohohoh yo estoy feliz así ¿Y ustedes?—los tres asintieron

—Uff—exhalo aliviada Hungría que espiaba desde una ventana y se alejo de la casa justo para que su celular rompiera sus pensamientos. — ¿Hola? ¡Belgie! ¿Te gusto lo que he conseguido? ¿Otro de tus planes?...

Ser una fujoshi no es un trabajo fácil…

* * *

><p>¿Review? :3 Hazlo por el nuevo boton de Review(?) xD<p>

Si aunque no lo crean Bélgica es la mente maestra detrás de todo esto! B) Es una genio D: Lo sabia TODO. Pero bueno ese es el trabajo de una Fujoshi.

Que les parecio mi fic? Se acepta de todo criticas, comentarios, felicitacion, Un peluche de Noru(?) Si quiero uno T^T, o cualquier texto que quieran decirme.


End file.
